Finally
by JustCookie
Summary: James loves Mary too much to leave her side. Based off 'In Water' ending. "Only one word came to mind as I died. 'Finally.'"  Sort of a drabble


Title: Finally

Author: JustCookie

Date: 6-25-2010

Game: Silent Hill 2 (Based off In Water Ending)

Characters: James Sunderland and Mary Shepard-Sunderland

Copyright: I DO NOT own or make any profit from this story. Silent Hill and its characters belong to the Konami Corporation of Tokyo. I am just a huge fan. Don't sue, please. XD

[S][I][L][E][N][T] [H][I][L][L]

Only a diffused ray of white light shown through the silk curtains that hung from her window. The light eclipsed her bed in a misty aura. She was turned away from me; her usual position on the gray bed. Her pajama pants and top looked to be dirty and brown, much like everything else in Silent Hill. She moved so slowly and sadly, I could only bite my lip and hold her hand…when she let me that is. Her feverish face finally turned to me; I nearly leaned out of my chair as I clung to her every breath.

_/Mary?/ _

_/James…/ _

_/Forgive me…/ _

_/I told you I wanted to die, James...I wanted the pain to go away./ _

_/That's why I did. II didn't want you to suffer!….…No, that's not the whole truth. You also said that you didn't want to die. The truth is…part of me hated you. For taking away my life…/ _

_/You killed me and you're suffering for it. It's enough, James./ _

She coughed roughly. Her whole body shook with twitchy spasms. Her lungs must sting, her throat dry, her spirit too weak. I can tell she had given in. I could almost feel her essence detach from her being. Leaving nothing but a shell that is my broken wife.

_/Mary?/ _

_/JAMES!/ _

I grasped her hand and brought it to my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt her skin. Her fingertips lightly grazed my face, then nothing. I no longer felt anything from her. Her hand went limp to her side, hanging from the edge of her deathbed. I could only look at her as I sat across from her corpse. Raising my head, I stood from my chair and hooked an arm under her back and her legs; I lifted her slowly so that her lifeless head would roll slowly onto my shoulder. I took her away from her deathbed.

I took her away from this room.

The room was heavy with sadness.

It reeked of illness and death; drenched with the tears that Mary had shed—they were on the bed, in the walls, under the floorboards, on her notebook— smearing the pages— I bet even her blood made a home nestled in the mouse holes of this old room. She thought herself a hideous creature, deformed and unloved brought upon from her sickness. Hours would pass by with her scratching her face and arms angrily, a sad attempt at rubbing away her disfigurement.

Blood and skin took refuge on her clothing and the bed sheets and the floor.

Her nails became filthy with her body tissue and blood and dirt.

This room became another "special place", because… all that dwelled within it…was Mary.

[S][I][L][E][N][T] [H][I][L][L]

We made it to my car.

I put the body of my wife into the passenger's seat, buckling her in. I walked to the driver's side and started the engine. I pulled out from my parking space and headed down the foggy road. I continued to accelerate down the narrow road. Mary's body jerked forward, but the seat belt prevented her from bring tossed forward on to the dashboard.

I don't want her getting hurt.

I know for a fact that there is a sharp turn up ahead; I pushed down on the gas pedal even more. I know I told Angela that I would never kill myself, that's because I believed I would find Mary…and leave this Hellish domain with her by my side. But as I watched her slowly die, my heart died along with her. Now all that is left to be dealt with is the physical body that still lived. There is no need for a dead heart. A living body with a deceased heart is as useless as the metal railing in front of me up ahead. Its purpose is to separate me from the perilous cliff it guarded.

It does not matter.

In a few seconds I am going to break through that railing and tumble down into the water with my beloved.

My grip on the wheel tightened.

My vision became misty and blotchy.

I can taste my own tears.

I can see the turn up ahead. My right hand unleashed the wheel and cupped my wife's chin. My thumb padded over her lips, nose and eye lids. I grasped her hand tightly, my knuckles nearly white.

"Now I understand, why I came to this town. I wonder…what was I afraid of? Without you Mary…I got nothing!"

I let go of the wheel entirely as the car become air bound. I still held on to Mary's tiny hand. I can only look at her as the car tilted forward towards the water. All was silent. I could not hear my own breathing within me. I couldn't help but smile as Mary's head tilted forward and to the side so I can see her face.

I soon felt the impact of the hood hitting the water. I was lunged forward roughly, my forehead whacking against the steering wheel. I can feel that I am bleeding. The wound stung sharply and intensely.

As we sunk deeper into the lake water began to rush in from cracks throughout the car. The windows were rolled up and I can hear the pressure of the water pushing against the glass. Long spider webs cracks raced across the glass. I lunged towards Mary and held her to my chest. I unbuckled her seat belt to pull her closer.

I know eventually the windows will break and spew forth shards of glass.

I encased her in my arms.

Her head was tucked under my chin.

I hid my face in her hair.

"Now we can be together…"

The pressure became too great for the glass windows, after one loud and final crack the windows gave in and shattered into the car on a wave of rushing lake water.

Only one word came to mind as I died.

'Finally.'

[E][N][D]

A/N: Yeah, it's pretty short. No more then a drabble. In the Water ending you hear the car and the lake and you're like "Okay he killed himself." But what happened?

-Cookie


End file.
